


Shame

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тейко. Ночь в летнем тренировочном лагере.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usbsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=usbsushi).



> По заявке: "Тейко в выездном лагере. Аомине испытывает желание поцеловать спящего Кисе".

Аомине никогда бы не подумал, что сможет испытать такой стыд. Когда только смуглая кожа спасает от пылающего румянца, когда поджимаешь губы, замираешь и не знаешь, что делать. Когда кажется, что на всю комнату слышно, как колотится от волнения сердце. Вот и сейчас он замер, нависнув над спящим Кисе.   
  
Баскетбольный клуб Тейко был на выезде в загородном тренировочном лагере, их расселили в комнаты по двое, дав по футону, а днем до седьмого пота загоняли на тренировках.  
  
Стояла по-летнему жаркая, душная ночь. Кисе сопел, а выражение его лица было настолько безмятежным и чистым, что Аомине невольно засмотрелся, когда из-за жажды полез через него за бутылкой воды на столе. Растрепанные волосы откинуты со лба, длинные ресницы подрагивают, а губы приоткрыты. И он испытал ужас от осознания того, что захотелось эти губы... поцеловать. Хотя бы чмокнуть. Коротко и невесомо. Мелкая шалость.  
  
Чем запретней плод, тем слаще он - сейчас Аомине это понял отчетливее обычного. Он всегда любил азарт, любил добиваться и получать желаемое. Но сейчас - он сам не знал, почему! - боялся. Разбудить и все испортить раз и навсегда. Или не навсегда, но все равно испортить. Аомине склонился ниже, но остановился на полпути и через несколько секунд отстранился. Смотрел на лицо спящего, освещаемое слабым лунным светом из окна, и не мог глаз отвести. Он отметил про себя, что никогда прежде не рассматривал лицо Кисе так близко.  
  
Но вдруг проснется? Аомине набрался больше решимости и приблизился к лицу Кисе вновь. Так, что теперь ощутил его спокойное дыхание на своей коже. И мурашки побежали по телу. Он хотел бы зажмуриться, но тогда точно не рассчитает движения, разбудит - и пиши пропало. Наконец, Аомине набирал в грудь воздуха, задержал дыхание и! Быстро, коротко поцеловал сухие и теплые губы. И отстранился пулей. Бесшумно и рывком оказался на своем футоне, завернулся в простынь, отвернулся спиной к Кисе и теперь молил всех богов про себя, чтобы наутро тот ничего не помнил. 


End file.
